Isn't this luck?
by Toavoidreality
Summary: Rachel met Blaine, her dreamy guy. The only problem is that her mother is planning their moving with his dad.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was really enjoying her life in New York. She was freshman at NYADA, getting used to struggling with her dancing teacher, trying new techniques to improve her singing, rebuilding her relationship with Shelby, who she was living with -Yes, she loves her dads, but the opportunity of knowing her mother was really appealing and once she finished her dorm inspection, that was the best choice she could have ever made-. And they discovered that they have a lot of things on common: music taste, food taste, design taste. Besides, her mom have helped her with her style, and Rachel have learnt how to be a sitter for Beth, while Shelby went on dates with a certain colleague, who have been sending gifts the entire time Rachel have lived there.

And everything was on wheels until last Monday's dinner, when Shelby had told her this man, her brand new fiancé, was moving in with them. And that he would bring one of his sons with him. Apparently he was a sophomore at NYU, majoring in music or something like that.

She was fuming. Everything was just fine; she didn't understand why suddenly things have to change.

The real thing was that she couldn't care less about Peter, or his son, or what the hell was his specialty; she had her own problems with her classes, her teachers and her almost nonexistent love life. She didn't want to add living with a stepbrother and fighting with him over the remote control to the list. But here she was, wearing a cream color dress with little tic-tac-toe print with little bows at the straps and at the back the detail are tiny little strings that form a cross back, on top of that there was a red cape, black gloves and to complete the look, the neatly combed ponytail, on a Saturday night at the Le Bernardin entrance, on the 155 on West 51st Street, waiting for Peter and his son.

Beth was so cute with her blonde curls, and her purple dress with a big bow in the middle, but she started to get bored so she began to play with the hem of Rachel's dress so she bent down to smile at her, when she saw him. His classy black suit, with a white shirt and black bowtie, his eyes shining brighter than the sun and her curly black hair; and he was walking towards her, she couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that if she looked for the definition of "prince charming" on the dictionary there would be his photo, without a doubt. The only good part in this assembled family dinner was that while everyone was eating she would be able to look at this guy, make that flirty move with her hair, the one Quinn have taught her, that one she had been practicing since holidays, maybe a wink and a seductive smile on the way to the bathroom. Okay, now she sounded like she was desperate. She realized that she was in a sort of trance, but that didn't mean she was hopeless, right?

The answer to that question came in form of Peter beside her dreamy guy. And as Rachel was still putting the pieces together Shelby's lips were on Peter and her prince charming was awkwardly standing beside them.

"Rachel, are you in this planet?" Beth asked with her soft voice. She was so lost if a 3 year old kid could tell that she was almost drooling over this guy.

"Yes, of course I am Beth, I'm just a little taken aback by the PDA here" she finished the sentence looking at Shelby and trying to regain composure.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry about that" Shelby said blushing furiously, "you already know Peter, and this is Blaine, his son. And Blaine this are my daughters, Rachel and Beth"

When she ended with the introduction Blaine flashed a huge white grin that nearly got her breathless.

"Nice to meet you, both" Blaine said, and oh my God he had a velvety voice that she would love to caress. "Jesus Rachel, get a grip" she thought to herself.

"A pleasure" she responded trying to sound serene and showing one of her sweetest smiles.

She was silent the most of the time; she was overwhelmed about the whole situation. Once or twice she would glance at Blaine who would be making faces at Beth, or simply eating and listening to her mom or his dad. He couldn't be so perfect; he had to have some flaw. Maybe he was untalented; definitely that was the only explanation.

Shelby and Peter talked and talked about how they've met, and how they realized they were meant to each other and how they were expecting to live together and form a family and bla, bla, bla but the only thought in Rachel's mind was that she was going to share her home with this handsome man. Blaine at breakfast, Blaine in the living room, Blaine going to bed, Blaine leaving the bathroom after his shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. Well, maybe she should think of all the possible ways this could go wrong instead.

The moving day was a week away and she was still dreaming about him. Most of the dreams were about them falling in love almost instantly and living happily ever after, but some of them, the ones that Rachel was really worried about, were the ones where they would be covered in sweat, consumed in passion rolling around every corner of the apartment. It was a little disturbing to think of all the places you could fuck your stepbrother, but she couldn't separate her mind of that thought. Maybe it was time to arrange her love life, end with her single state and try to win someone who simply wasn't part of this weird kind of family. It shouldn't have to be so difficult, stop thinking about Blaine, start dating someone new. It was a piece of cake, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since moving day and Rachel was desperately trying to keep calm. The good thing was that with all the hustle she hadn't spend much time with Blaine, the bad thing was that the few times she did, he would try to make a little chat or make a joke and she would start stuttering or laughing like a hyena, without mentioning the furious blushing.

She was becoming a school girl all over again, all because of this guy. He couldn't let herself turn into some kind of embarrassment machine because of him. So, she decided to redecorate her room, just to have an excuse to lock herself up and not run into Blaine. She made collages, one with her high school photos, another one with her dreams and goals, another one with all the Barbra pictures she could find and finally, one with all the musical playbills she'd spent her weekend nights getting. She even did a little research about feng shui and moved around all the furniture according to it. She didn't necessarily believe in that stuff, but she loved being liked and if it means that the whole universe would like her, well that would really help.

The next day, Beth made her way towards Rachel complaining about her boredom and demanding her to play some game. Given that Shelby and Peter were out doing God knows what, she decided to oblige to her little sister's request. What she didn't expect was to see Blaine sitting in one of those tiny chairs Beth had in her room staring at the plastic cups, saucers and the teapot upon the also tiny table. Apparently he was invited to this tea party too. He was no longer wearing that elegant suit; instead he was wearing a pair of jeans and some NYU t-shirt. He still looked like he was coming from a "How to bewitch every woman in the world?" manual, but in an informal way this time. Suddenly she couldn't remember anyone of her previous boyfriends. He looked genuinely adorable in this context.

They spent some time trying to please Beth, Rachel with her own challenge of not saying anything stupid, until the little blonde decided that she was tired of tea party and she wanted to watch some Disney movie Blaine had given her last night when she didn't want to go to bed. Some might think of that as blackmailing, but to Rachel that was paternal.

Rachel was returning to her bedroom when she felt he grabbed her by her wrist. She tried her best to hide the shudder caused by the small touch. She took a deep breath and turned around with wide eyes, her chestnut hair swirling behind her.

"Rachel, I would really like to talk to you" he said with hopeful and nervous eyes simultaneously. She was making a huge effort not to slip of the current time and start daydreaming.

"Of course, Blaine, what's up?" she responded looking at everything but her eyes, that would be a one-way trip. Or her lips, that trip would be even worse.

"Um… I don't want to sound silly, but I noted that you've been avoiding me, and I was wondering if you are mad at me or something like that. Maybe you feel invaded, with my stuff, if you do, just tell me I can fix whatever you want. I would hate you to feel like am hogging the place. I know that this is your house, and I'm like the new guy, and I don't want to disturb you. I moved in with my father because that was the only way he let me study whatever I wanted but there were just us, but now there's more people involved in this situation and I wouldn't like you to think of me as an egotistical person, because I am not, beside I really, really like you, and I would love if we could be friends" She listened his rambling, he was just so cute. And he was worried about her, and he wanted to be friends, she couldn't believe her luck. She tried to ignore as best the little voice in her head that said "yeah, he's your stepbrother, what is luck if it's not this?"

"Hey Blaine, chill out" she said with a smile in her lips, while she stoked his arm, she could take advantage of the situation, right? She was an actress after all, she could hide her enormous enthusiasm, "I'm sorry if it looked like I was avoiding you, I wasn't, it's just that it takes some time to get used to this" that part was true, they were no longer the three of them, three girls by themselves. If she was being honest she was still getting used to not living with her dads, being in an entirely different state, away from her friends, away from her comfort zone, even if New York was what she'd always dreamt about, "but I would love the idea of being friends too" Blaine seemed to relax at her words, he seemed happy. And don't get her started about his happiness face.

"Well I guess I can stop worrying about that" he grinned.

"I guess you can" Rachel nodded.

"Um, Rach, would you like to go out and dinner together? I mean my dad and Shelby must be returning soon and I think it's a good chance to know each other" he offered.

Rachel froze. She wanted to get a date with someone to forget about him, not to become more obsessed. Well, she would really like a date with him too, but this wasn't a date, he wanted to know her because she was his stepsister, nothing else. And the worst part was that she couldn't say no, for two reasons; the first one, he would notice if she was lying, she couldn't tell him she had plans and then lock herself in her bedroom again, and second one, she certainly wanted to go out with him. She was trapped.

"Dinner would be lovely" she answered shyly hoping everything turn out smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wasn't expecting this when you mentioned dinner" she let out a breathy little giggle, settling against the door until her hips were almost in line with his, her fingers toying with one of the buttons on his shirt. "I wasn't either, but I'm not exactly complaining" he whispered in her ear; taking the shell between his teeth before dipping lower to kiss the delicate, tanned skin on her neck.

"I don't understand how we waited this long" she breathed into his own ear as he pressed further into her. "You aren't referring just to the dinner, right?" he answered not waiting for any kind of response. His hands tightened around her waist and he found himself hovering just above her, stumbling until her knees reached the bed and they fell in the passion of the moment.

The only noises in the room were the soft sighs escaping both of their mouths. Her hands exploring his chest underneath his black shirt; his, traveling her silky thighs as she straddled his hips, the friction of their bodies making almost impossible not to feel the increase of the temperature.

"Blaine, you have no idea how much I've been waiting for this to happen" she said as her lips caressed that sweet spot on his neck. She was melting in his hands, trying to make him feel the same way, wishing the night would never end.

And then, Rachel jerked out of sleep, violently falling off of her bed in a heap of blanket. She looked around, disoriented for a minute; her dream had seemed so…real. But suddenly that dream, or the awful pain she felt, the one caused by her head hitting her bedside table didn't matter anymore because there was a beautiful sunny day outside the window, which meant she went past the whole night, or worst, which meant she missed the dinner.

How has this happened? The last thing she remembered was her, shaking with anxiety, trying on every single dress in her closet, deciding on the pink one Shelby had given her in her birthday. She was so nervous that she decided to relax a little in her bed; well, looking in retrospect that was a very bad idea. What was she gonna do now? What would she say to him?

She started by changing clothes. The outfit was no longer necessary. To be honest, she just wanted time to figure things out. So, instead of doing just that, she decided to take a shower, a cold one because the dream has done its damage. Beside this way she would have even more time to think.

She came to the conclusion that the more time she waited to talk to him, everything would be worse, her nerves, her anxiety, her guilt. She went to his room and knocked his door, she regretted instantly as she heard his voice, a mix of irritation and disappointment lingering in it. He obviously knew it was her.

She took a deep breath and entered his room. He was lying on his bed reading some choose-your-own-destiny book; she could guess she wasn't interrupting anything important. "I came to apologize about last night" she said weakly. He lifted his gaze of the book and stared at her without any word, so she decided to continue, ignoring how her hands were awfully sweating. "I really wanted to go out with you, I just fell asleep without knowing and I woke up today feeling totally embarrassed" she swallowed before carry on with her explanation, "I don't want you to think I did it on purpose" she finished looking at him with wide eyes.

"I was just trying to build a good relationship with you, and you stood me up, so yes, I would have preferred you to be frank and told me you weren't interested. That way I would've made other plans and I wouldn't have waited for you all night" he answered with an angry look in his face. Rachel tensed; she definitely wasn't expecting this to unravel this way. "Maybe you thought a dinner with me wasn't good enough for you, so instead of getting bored with me, you felt like skipping stones, and you went straight to bed" She couldn't believe this; she didn't know how to react. But certainly she didn't like the idea of him thinking that low of her, not only because of her huge crush on him, but also because they were gonna live together for God knows how long.

"No, that's not what happened" she said sitting on his bed not to close to Blaine but close enough to look at his beautiful hazel eyes. She made a decision, she was going to tell him the truth and face the consequences. "I was looking forward that dinner, it's just I was nervous about it so I decided to relax a little" she explained. "Nervous? Really? That's your excuse? You were nervous about a dinner?" he almost laughed at her.

Rachel took another deep breath, this ended up being more difficult that she had thought in the beginning. "I wasn't nervous about a dinner. I was nervous about a dinner with you" she said emphasizing the last word. That silenced him. She knew he didn't understand why was she agitated about that, and she didn't want to explain any further than that but she knew there was no turning back now.

Blaine was now sitting on his bed facing Rachel, looking straight into her eyes. The choose-your-own-destiny book was now long forgotten on his bedside table. "You are nothing like guys I know from Ohio, or even New York. You're smart, you can sing, you're sweet with Beth, and I'm not gonna lie, you're very handsome; and lately I've been feeling attracted to you. To be honest, since the first time we met. I thought I was handling it well but then you showed up saying you didn't want me to avoid you and inviting me to dinner and I started to freak out. So, relaxing on my bed seemed a good idea at the time. You know the rest of the story. I'm sorry for standing you up"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the longest moment of her life. He was frozen. After her confession, all he could do was stare at her in the most awkward silence to ever exist. She didn't know what to do; she had done everything that was in her hands, she had explained her part of the story, every reason why she had been acting weird with him, all she was able to do now is to wait for him to react, in whatever way.

"I…uh… uhm…" he struggle with his words a little more with an awestruck expression and then cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started again, "I really thought you hated me, like 'this stupid boy who crossed in my way and came in between my family' kind of way. I've never imagined this. And now I realized that I overreacted a little about the dinner. I'm sorry about that. Oh my God! I feel so dumb right now"

"It's okay" she said in a low voice without looking at him, playing with the hem of her summer dress and trying, and failing, to erase every sign of blush of her face.

"But, anyway, I feel in the obligation to clarify that I have a girlfriend" he said really slowly, like he didn't want her to listen the entire sentence, like he was going to regret saying so. That phrase made her look at him. The most time she stayed in his room, the less prepared she was for his words, for this strange scene they were living. This morning, and to be true, this week hasn't occurred remotely close as how she had planned them.

If she thought about the idea of Blaine having a girlfriend, it was obvious. He was the living picture of perfection. She had discovered her crush on him two minutes after meeting him; it would've been amazingly weird if it hadn't happened to other people as well. She didn't understand how she hadn't thought about that. Although, to be fair, Rachel was his dinner date last night, and he had dinner with her and their family the previous days; he had only leave the house for classes, or so she assumed, she had her reasons to not notice that he had a girlfriend.

The first thing she thought about was everything she wanted to ask; how was she, what did she looked like, how had she done to meet him before her, how was she so damn lucky, why was she ruining her life. Well, that was a little overdramatic, but so was she. The second thing she thought was a little more alarming, she came with an idea, an idea that came with a smirk she had to hide from Blaine.

It was obvious that he and his girlfriend didn't see each other very often, that part definitely was in her favor, because she was around him all the time, they were living together for God's sake! She had to seduce him. Rachel Berry had never backed down from a challenge and this was not gonna be the exception; this little girlfriend thing was just an obstacle and Blaine was her, and only her, gold price.

"Rachel, you haven't said anything for about ten minutes and I'm freaking out here" Blaine said interrupting her train of thoughts. "Oh God, I hurt you. I didn't mean, I swear. You are a wonderful girl and a beautiful one, but I'm with Michelle. By the way Michelle is my girlfriend, I haven't said that, have I? Don't think that I'm rubbing this in your face, that's not my intention. Jesus Blaine, shut up" she ended shouting into his pillow. He radiated frustration.

He was so cute when he rambled. And he had described her as wonderful and beautiful. This battle suddenly started to look good. She was determined to make all her dreams come true, and her last dream, the one she dreamt the previous night was appealing to no end. This Michelle girl had a new adversary and one of the tough ones.

"Blaine, calm down, my mind was elsewhere for a moment but I'm not offended, I promise. It's just a crush, you're a new person in my life and that's exciting, I don't want you to be awkward around me, forget that I said that so we can start over again and maybe be friends, please?" she asked with a sweet smile and making the biggest effort to be nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Of course we can, nothing would make me happier than that. I like the idea of a fresh start, and maybe this time we can dinner? You're not nervous about me anymore, right?" he tried to joke. He liked Rachel and he didn't want them to be uncomfortable around the other; his ego increased his size a little because she was attracted to him, she was a great girl, it would be a total disrespect not to feel proud about that, but that didn't mean he would act cockily for that reason. He was telling the truth, he wanted to be friends with her.

"No, you should be" she laughed with a mischievous look "I have a counter-offer for you, how about we order pizza and watch some movies? I feel particularly lazy today and we have the house because Shelby and your dad are doing some celebration meeting with some of their colleagues about the engagement and Beth is at some friend's"

"Oh! You mean with pajamas and popcorn and Disney movies? Because I have a wonderful collection if you let me say it" he grinned looking considerably relieved at Rachel's reaction.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean" she smiled, "well, then I'll go put on my pajama and how about we meet in the living room in 15 minutes?"

"It's a deal Miss Berry; I'll bring the pillows and the blankets. But, first, I have to ask, what happened with your forehead?" he asked curiously.

"I fell of my bed this morning, that's how I woke up" she muttered with a furious pink coloring her cheeks.

"Hectic dream?" he teased.

"You have no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

The entire evening was spent watching movies and singing along the little mermaid, the lion king, Cinderella, and by the time little red riding hood was walking through the woods to deliver grape juice, banana bread and cake to her ill grandmother, Rachel was fast asleep with her head on Blaine's lap and while one of his hands rested on her ribcage, the other ran through her long hair. He was absolutely captivated by her breathing

They had a great time together, she was funnier than he had thought she would be, and he already considered himself a fan of her beautiful and melodious voice; but her words kept spinning in his head all the time. He knew he should be thinking about calling Michelle and maybe he should talk about it, ask about what should he do in order to protect their relationship but his thoughts were all about Rachel. She had really confused him.

He didn't exactly remember how she ended up laying over him; everything about their moves this night seemed so natural, so meant to be. And he didn't know if he should be blaming her confession, their chat about feelings and staff but suddenly, she wasn't her soon-to-be stepsister anymore and his thoughts weren't set about friendship and siblinghood; she was this wonderful girl he wished he had known months ago. Before his father fell in love with Shelby, before he even met Michelle.

And he realized this wasn't good. He couldn't be thinking about this. He felt completely guilty about that wish, so he carefully lay her down on the couch and locked himself up in his bedroom. (It looked like he and Rachel have a lot of things in common). He didn't want to run away from her but his mind was not thinking straight at the moment. Maybe all he needed was sleep. End with this day.

He manage to leave early in the morning, went to the coffee place he usually frequented with Wes and David to study on finals time, New York was packed with Starbucks but, for some reason he was fond of this little café almost hidden a couple of blocks from Central Park. And luckily to his plan, the one of spending time out of his house, he ran into Sebastian who made fun of him and his situation most of the coffee date, and Blaine was once more asking himself how he put up with him, and why he still tell his friend about his problems. He was hopeless.

The next time he saw Rachel was the in the afternoon; when he arrived home she was animatedly chatting with some girl with a soft voice, Quinn, he heard Rachel called her. His mind was working on overdrive and he was mentally kicking himself for even wondering if he and her confession was a topic on their conversation. If she was her best friend she should have told her, right? "Oh my God this girl is really messing with my brain" he thought.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Blaine asked out loud half expecting Beth to run towards him. She was a lovely kid, with her blonde curls and her cute little smile. He shared his Disney movies with her and she always invited him to her tea parties. It was a beautiful relationship. But she didn't come and he seriously started to wonder if she had a better social life than him being only 3 years old.

"There's some people in the kitchen" Rachel's cheerful voice said instead. He went out that morning to distance himself from her but she had some sort of pull over him; there was a little part of his mind that almost yelled at him saying he should run and hide again and look for comfort in Michelle, his girlfriend for God's sake! But something inside wanted to get in the kitchen and met her friend and talk about her feelings and listen to their childhood stories and find out if she had noticed his absence and missed him.

"Hey! Are you zoned out again?" Rachel said poking her head in the living room.

"Yeah, must be a contagious thing around here, don't you think?" he teased.

"You are not blaming me, right? That would not be very chivalrous of you" she retorted giggling. And was she flirting? He was really losing his mind.

He just smiled, following to the other room. She was gorgeous with her blue summer dress, his favorite until now, a big smile of her face and he didn't know where that thought came from but it was a true statement. He didn't understand himself. Only yesterday things were so different. He wouldn't think of his, once again, soon-to-be- stepsister like this. He was happy with his girlfriend, or wasn't he?

"Hi, I'm Quinn, it's very nice to finally meeting you, I've heard so many things about you" Rachel's friend said, and he could notice a small blush on the brunette's cheeks. So she had been talking about him after all and he shouldn't have felt that proud about that but, what the hell? She was a gorgeous girl and she was interested in him.

"Well, same here, I'm Blaine but it seems like you already know who I am" he answered smoothly with a smirk on his face. "So, what are two beautiful ladies like yours doing inside on a beautiful Saturday afternoon?" he asked and was quite pleased of the increasing of Rachel's blush.

"We were talking about a friend's party that we're planning to go" She said trying not to dwell too much on her cheeks' color. "You are totally invited if you want to come". He wasn't expecting that, a party with alcohol and Rachel. That wouldn't be good.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude" he tried to excuse himself.

"You won't! And if you want to, you can invite Michelle too. I would love to meet her" she said with an almost too perfect, some would say practiced, smile on her face. Michelle, why did he keep forgetting about her? This wasn't looking convenient for him at all but he couldn't come out with any excuse. He was trapped.

"I guess I'll talk to her and I let you know" he said pretty unsure.

"Please Blaine, we need a guy to take care of us!" she pleaded with the flirty tone she used before, Quinn snorted beside her. "I know Shelby wouldn't be that concerned if you come with me"

"I'll do my best" he answered with a grin. He was absolutely lost when it came to Rachel Berry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I know this is a really, really late update but a lot of things got in the middle of my writing. Thank you to every favorites/alerts! You're absolutely great! I also dedicate this to Issa Anderson who gave me the last push to write this :3. I hope you like this.

He didn't put that much effort to convince his girlfriend. He felt guilty about it but in the state his mind was, he didn't think that bringing her would be the best option.

When he saw what Rachel was wearing, he knew he was right about the decision.

She was breathtaking, wearing a little black dress showing the soft and tanned skin of her back. Her legs seemed to be even longer than always in that short skirt and he could feel Quinn's gaze while he stared at Rachel like he was somehow hypnotized.

He could only hope that night wouldn't be too long.

"So? How do I look?" asked an excited Rachel. Blaine's brain thought a list of about 20 synonymous of beautiful and when Quinn answered her with a "Quite sexy my friend" he choked, his brain doing some sort of short-circuit at the words.

"Gorgeous" he stuttered and Rachel's increasing blush and her little smile caused a shot of energy to run though his veins and he could finally regain composure. "I feel a little underdressed in comparison" he said pointing to her and Quinn's dresses.

"That's totally nonsense Blaine; I have never known someone as dapper as you are!" Rachel grinned, picking at invisible lint from his shirt and suddenly this was becoming a competition about red faces. Again, he should thank Quinn for breaking the spell as she chuckled lightly at their behavior.

"You're always so charming!" Blaine said quickly. "Anyway, are you ready to party rocking?" he said shaking his hips to knock Quinn's and Rachel's, as the three of them laughed out loud at the cliché line.

Blaine was designated driver, he couldn't be near any cup of alcohol, he knew; he wanted to guarantee their safety, after all he was in charge of two minors, two beautiful minors that had an entirely different plan and who were the center of attention of every guy around the table used as a bar counter.

The surge of jealousy that cursed through his body when he saw one guy's hand caressing Rachel's back was sufficiently strong to make him cross the entire room and be at her side in half a minute. He was rewarded with her whole concentration, completely blocking the other man.

Inside, he knew he was doing this wrong, that if she was attracted to this guy he wasn't one to be in the middle; that he already had a girlfriend; that they were going to be family soon.

But then there was her smile and her sense of humor and her vanilla perfume that was firmly attached to his brain and the innocent but flirty moves she used against him. All combined and added up to that black dress, were rapidly winning over his common sense.

Quinn interrupted again and broke the charm; this girl was becoming his savior really, and he tried to ignore Rachel's glare towards her friend.

"I just came to say that my night will be spent with this fascinating man" the blonde said pointing at a guy right behind her, "So I let you two be. Don't look for me unless it's strictly necessary" she ended up stage whispering to Rachel between giggles.

"He looked quite older than her, don't you think?" Blaine asked as Quinn and her friend stumbled away from them.

"After high school she decided that boys of her age weren't worth of her" Rachel nodded turning her whole attention back to him.

"What about you?" he almost whispered, nervous about something he couldn't place.

"What about me? If I'm interested in some guy around here or if I'm interested in someone older?" she questioned, distracted by a shove coming from someone trying to get to the bar counter; getting even closer to Blaine.

"I was referring to the age gap but feel free to answer whatever you want. I don't want to intrude either" Blaine said quickly, trying with all his forces to ignore the closeness.

"We're talking Blaine" she smiled. "And I've already told you that I want you to know me, and I'd love to know everything about you" She said with a pointed look. "As for the answers, well, I've only fallen for boys of my age but I think it's not something exclusive. I just want someone who really cares about me, loves me for who I am, but isn't that what everyone want?" She finished.

She sounded so mature and like she had suffered, and like she'd been hurt in her old relationships and he felt guilty again for rejecting her, even if it was right after they met, even if it was for Michelle existence, because at this point he wasn't sure about what he would do in this situation if he was single anymore; and he was ruining the party mood too, so he decided to lighten up a little.

"You're right, it's what everyone wants. But I feel like I'm making you sad" he said lowering his voice like a reflex.

"You are not! My heart have been broken, are you going to say that yours haven't? I firmly believe that that was necessary for me to meet the real love of my life in the future, even if this sounds a little naïve". She explained looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I've been hurt, yes. And I also believe in true love, in the right person who comes into your life and changes everything for the better" Blaine answered softly.

"Is that how you feel about Michelle?" she asked curiously.

And there she was again, Rachel could hypnotize him and make him forget about the whole world and then push him to reality in one go, like a bucket of cold water.

"I think this conversation is a little heavy for a party, we should be dancing instead, don't you think?" he asked failing the attempt to cover his nervousness.

"What I think is that you're beating around the bush" she giggled but let him guide her to the dance floor.

"I would never do such thing Miss Berry" He smiled, relieved that she let him off of the hook without much trouble.


End file.
